A Whole New World
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Rogue and Scott discover a whole new world...song fic. Mushy, and kind of Scogue... Review. No flames, please.
1. I can show you

Fleeting Romance  
  
I can show you the world   
Shining, shimmering, splendid   
Tell me, princess, now when did   
You last let your heart decide?   
  
Rogue sat at the dance and didn't do anything but sit, and it wasn't that the boy's hadn't asked. She was frightened that she might touch them on accident and hurt them, and she also saw the fear in their eyes as they asked…they were afraid to dance with her but were willing to ask.   
Scott stood against the wall across the room watching her as she sat with a strained smile as Jean and Logan took to the dance floor. Scott was sure that he could show her how much fun dancing could be if you didn't sit in a chair and say no because you were to afraid of someone getting hurt. He wondered if she'd ever let her heart decide, and he also wondered if she would ever.  
  
I can open your eyes   
Take you wonder by wonder   
Over, sideways and under   
On a magic carpet ride   
  
Scott walked across the room, and it seemed as though everyone knew what he was going to do. Most thought he was either going to get some punch or kill Logan for touching his girl, but he held Rogue's gaze as if his life depended on it. It was hard holding someone's gaze when you wore ruby quartz glasses. He reached her and held out his hand with a reassuring smile, and she looked at him and then placed her hand in his. They took to the dance floor, they were perfect, and the way their bodies moved together was perfect. Rogue left logic behind, as did Scott, and Rogue felt as if she was on a magic carpet ride. 


	2. New fantastic pov

A whole new world   
A new fantastic point of view   
No one to tell us no   
Or where to go   
Or say we're only dreaming   
  
Rogue was amazed at this new point of view…Scooter had become a beautiful man who cared about her deeply and became Mr. Summers, and she realized that there was no one now to say no. She didn't have to listen to someone ask for her to dance who really just pitied or cared about her enough to ask but not to dance. She thought that someone might yell that she's dreaming, but no one spoke. It seemed that everyone was watching them as they dance the night away, and even Jean and Logan had stopped to watch.  
  
A whole new world   
A dazzling place I never knew   
But when I'm way up here   
It's crystal clear   
That now I'm in a whole new world with you   
Now I'm in a whole new world with you   
  
Rogue loved this new place Scott was taking her to, and yes, now he had changed again. He changed from Scooter to Mr. Summers to Scott in one dance, and Rogue was sure that she was dancing on a piece of heaven with the man she loved. He made this world just for her, and she felt loved. Scott was happy that he could share his world with someone who felt the same, but he knew it would end and they'd go back to being just friends, people who cared about each other but didn't love each other in that way. They'd go back to Logan and Jean Grey and have to put away silly magic carpet rides through the moonlight, but until then they were going to make the most of it. 


	3. Unbelievable sights

Unbelievable sights   
Indescribable feeling   
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling   
Through an endless diamond sky   
  
Rogue couldn't believe that the world had momentarily been all about Scott and her, and could see everyone in a state of shock…including Logan and Jean Grey. The feelings that she felt because the world had stopped and accepted her were amazingly indescribable. She felt as though she was soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. Scott was feeling the same, and he was also overcome with happiness for Rogue…she'd finally been accepted for who she was. Even though people were more or less thinking about why Scott and not Logan they didn't move, and people hardly blinked as Rogue and him danced through the night.  
  
A whole new world   
Don't you dare close your eyes   
A hundred thousand things to see   
Hold your breath - it gets better   
  
Rogue closed her eyes as they danced, she didn't want this to ever end…wanted it imprinted in her mind forever. She knew she'd cared for Scott under all the dislike that Logan had given her through touch, but never had she known that she loved him and that he wasn't afraid of her. She wasn't afraid of hurting him because she knew he'd survive and continue to love her, because she was so sure he did.  
Scott leaned forward and he whispered, "Don't you dare close your eyes…hold your breath it gets better."   
Rogue wondered how it could get better and was contemplating this when Scott slowly leaned down to place a loving kiss to the top of her head just at the hairline, and no matter how many people did that she knew she'd never get over Scott doing it. 


	4. I'm like a shooting star

I'm like a shooting star   
I've come so far   
I can't go back to where I used to be   
A whole new world   
  
She felt like she was going to burst with emotion when he kissed her, and she knew she'd come so far from when she was sitting in the chair near the punch bowl turning down every guy that asked her. She knew that she could never sit in that chair and turn down anyone ever again, and she was happy with the new world and new adventure Scott brought to her.  
  
Every turn a surprise   
With new horizons to pursue   
Every moment red-letter   
I'll chase them anywhere   
There's time to spare   
Let me share this whole new world with you   
  
Logan and Jean made their way towards the two after Scott's little show of affection…Jean as pale as a ghost with a upset look on her troubled face and Logan looked a little paler then usual but it was hard to tell with him. Logan whirled Rogue around and out of Scott's warm embrace to drag her off the dance floor. She knew that this was her only chance to say anything before the yelling and reality came to call. She pulled herself away from Logan to say something. She embraced Scott with a fierce type of endearment, and simply wanted to say and do one thing. She kissed him through her scarf and her lips stayed for more then a friendly chaste kiss, and he returned it enthusiastically  
"I love you, Scott…" Was whispered into his ear.  
"I love you, Rogue." Was whispered back to her before Jean pulled Scott away and Logan pulled Rogue. 


	5. That's where we'll be

A whole new world   
That's where we'll be   
A thrilling chase   
A wondrous place   
For you and me   
  
Logan started asking her questions as soon as they were off the dance floor, and she didn't hear a word he said. She looked over his shoulder and at the same time Scott looked over Jean's, and their eyes locked and they were suddenly whisked away to a strange sort of alternate reality where they were dancing together forever. They could always relive this night if their eyes locked…it was a wondrous place just for the two of them.  
"Are you listening?" Both Logan and Jean said breaking Rogue and Scott's eye contact and dream.  
Rogue and Scott took one last look at each other if only to be in their own world for a second, and then turned their attention back to Jean and Logan.  
"Let's go…" Rogue and Scott both said in breathy voices.  
"Alright…if that's what you really want…" Logan and Jean said hesitantly.  
"It is…" Scott and Rogue said softly with a little regret.  
"This thing between you and Scott…" Logan started.  
"This thing between you and Rogue…" Jean started.  
"Lets go, there's nothing going on…" Rogue and Scott replied.  
"Sure…if you really want to…but we'll talk about this later…" Jean and Logan stated.  
"Lets go…" Scott and Rogue said more forcefully.  
Rogue and Scott both turned around and locked eyes before both being pulled away, and they knew that they were gong to have a hard time sleeping that night. Then again insomnia is a good thing when you have company…  
  
~* Fin *~ 


End file.
